Dragozaccio
by ChangeThePointOfView
Summary: On prend la pièce Lorenzaccio d'Alfred de Musset qu'on remix à la sauce Harry Potter. On y ajoute énormément de second degrés et on obtient cet OS écrit en l'espace d'une heure et demi pour faire passer le temps


_« J'espère ce qui m'est interdit »_

___**Dragozaccio**_

_(à prendre au second degrés)_

Il faisait nuit et la lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Un homme vêtue de noir et au visage dépourvue de nez attendait accompagné d'un jeune garçon mince aux yeux gris métallisé et aux cheveux blond platine. Le froid transperçait leurs capes noires, gelant leur corps. Le premier, Lord Voldemort, commençait à s'impatienter, ne cessant de répéter « Mais qu'attend-t-elle pour se montrer ?! » tant dis que Drago Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal de le faire attendre encore un quart d'heure.

- J'ai payer cette vieille sorcière d'une centaines de Gallions pour qu'elle me livre sa fille ! _S'énerva le Seigneur des Ténèbres_  
- Je vous en prit Maître, l'adolescente devrait arrivé ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas alors la tuez elle et sa mère. Mais à quinze ans, encore pure, de grand yeux languissants, cette jeune sorcière n'a pas encore goûté à la débauche mais ça ne saurait tardé. Vous lui ferez passé la nuit la plus inoubliable de sa vie. _Une jeune chatte qui veut bien des confitures, mais qui ne veut pas se salir la patte. _  
- Je ne vois toujours pas de _Lumos_ traversé l'obscurité !

Soudain une lueur apparut au loin. Se rapprochant petit à petit, une jeune fille légèrement vêtue et le visage apeuré pointa le bout de son nez, la baguette tremblante. Alors que Voldemort tendait la main, prêt à transplaner, le grand frère de la dernière sortit de nul part, les menaçants. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tua d'un coup de baguette juste après lui avoir dit ces quelques mots: « Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ».

La Gazette des sorciers ne tarda pas à parler de cet événement, cherchant qui pouvait bien être le meurtrier de ce pauvre John Tree. Et pourtant tout le monde connaissait la réponse, les gens ne parlaient que de ça dans les rue. Lord Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir, les rues n'étaient plus sur, il pouvait décider de tuer quelqu'un comme ça, sans aucun jugement. Les Moldus avaient quitté le pays ou se cachaient car s'ils avaient le malheur de se faire rattraper par le Ministère, leur emprisonnement était assuré. Pendant ce temps là, Lord Voldemort régnait sur l'Angleterre mêlant alcool, femmes et meurtres. Il était toujours accompagné de Drago Malefoy, fils de son plus dévoué serviteur. Le blondinet maigrichon servait d'entremetteur au Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'accompagnait dans ses beuveries et orgies du soir. Les gens le prénommais « Dragozaccio », surnom péjoratif. Tous deux étaient haï par le peuple et commençait à s'attirer les foudres des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. A leur yeux, Voldemort n'était qu'un bâtard, mélange du sang de Salazard Serpentard à celui d'un simple moldu.  
Au manoir des Malefoy, la jeune fille était resté dans la chambre tant dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était descendu rejoindre ces hommes de mains, Yaxley, un homme aux cheveux long et Peter Pettigrow, un homme gros et velu. Après avoir longuement parlé du débordement d'hier soir, les hommes abordèrent la vision de leur Seigneur au près des citoyens.

- Les débordements les irritent et il faudrait y remédier assez rapidement avant que nous n'ayons droit à une révolution général, _conseilla Yaxley avant d'ajouter_, vous devriez envoyé le jeune Malefoy en pleine campagne afin de les calmer.  
- Drago ? Mais il n'a jamais tué personne ! _Ria Voldemort_  
- Les désordres qu'il créer après avoir bu ne leur plaisent pas. Ils le surnomment Dragozaccio.  
- Dragozaccio ? Mais ce pauvres garçons ne fait que s'amuser, n'allez pas me faire croire que tout ces sorciers ne boivent jamais ! _S'énerva-t-il_  
- Maître, le jeune Malefoy est un homme à craindre ! _Intervint Pettigrow_  
- Drago, un homme à craindre ? Queuedever, tu es un rat plein d'humour. Drago n'a pas plus de courage qu'une élève moldu de première année à Poufsouffle ! Il serait incapable de tuer qui que ce soit sans verser toutes les larmes de son corps, souviens-toi lorsque je lui avais confié la tâche de tué Dumbeldore ! C'est un véritable couard ! J'aime Drago et il restera à mes côtés que ça plaise au peuple ou non. Je suis le Tyran !

Les deux hommes préférèrent se taire avant de s'attirer les foudre de leur maître. Yaxley ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Malefoy n'était pas un danger pour les Mages Noirs mais pour Voldemort lui même. A cet instant le Serpentard apparut et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha lentement de lui, le prenant par l'épaule de ses mains osseuses. Il lui expliqua que les deux hommes ici présent, pensait de lui qu'il était dangereux. Drago leur répondit par des boutades, l'haleine encore alcoolisé.

- Je serais-vous, je ne rirais point lorsque que l'on m'accuse de trahison ! _Se défendit Yaxley_  
- Et puis ramener votre nouvelle conquête avant que tout le peuple en parle encore. _Suggéra Pettigrow_  
- _Il est malsain de vivre sans femme, pour un homme qui a, comme lui, le cou court et les mains velues.__Termina Drago._  
- Défendez-vous donc Malefoy, au lieu de vous en prendre au plus faible. _Reprit Yaxley, sortant sa baguette._

Le sourire sur le visage du Malefoy disparut. Yaxley était un sorcier très doué et Voldemort insistait pour que cet affrontement ai lieu, ce devait être un combat sans aucune règle, tout les sorts étaient autorisé. Drago déglutit, sortit lentement le bout de bois magique et prit place face à Yaxley. Queuedever essayait de convaincre son maître que le combat était inutile mais il insistait. Soudain, tout le monde fut témoin des genoux vacillant du blond, il tourna de l'oeil et s'effondra par terre.

- Dragonitta, lève-toi donc ! _Ordonna Voldemort en ajoutant_, vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit, un rien l'effraie !

Les deux hommes aidèrent le Sang-pur à se relever avant de lui asperger le visage d'eau.  
Les jours passèrent, le père du blond l'avait presque déshérité pour l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à leur famille. Sa femme l'en avait bien évidemment empêché. Aujourd'hui, Bellatrix Black, tante de Drago et soeur de Narcissa Malefoy rendait visite à sa soeur. Les deux femmes parlèrent de Drago. Celui-ci avait énormément changé sous l'influence de Voldemort. Autrefois jeune garçon révisant ses cours de potion, il était aujourd'hui un débauché dans aucune morale. Le garçon, entendant que l'on parlait de lui entra dans la pièce en demandant de quoi il était question. Sa mère lui répondit simplement qu'elle avait vu son spectre hier, dans la nuit.

- Mon spectre ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis bien vivant et me tient face à vous ! Et si c'était bien "moi", que faisais-je donc ? _Questionna le concerné_  
- Je me tenais face à la fenêtre et me remémorait ton enfance, nos jours heureux. Et alors qu'à cette heure-ci tu avais l'habitude de travailler, je savais parfaitement qu'en réalité tu ne rentrerais pas avant le lendemain matin. Alors que je me retournais pour pleurer, je t'ai vu, assis dans ce fauteuil, en train de lire un livre. Il s'en est allé quand tu es rentrée ce matin. _Lui raconta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._  
- Hé bien mère, s'il revient ce soir, dites-lui que très prochainement il risque d'être très surprit !

Narcissa parut surprise mais ne dit rien.  
Le lendemain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une interview avec Rita Skeeter. L'homme enleva un médaillon, seul Horcruxe restant. Le dénommé Harry Potter n'avait toujours pas été attrapé mais jamais il n'aurait la main sur le dernier objet capable de le détruire. Drago s'en approcha, le regarda longuement.

- Mon mignon, repose donc ce médaillon et va parlé à ta tante. Dit lui que je veux la voir, enfin fait l'entremetteur, comme à ton habitude !  
- Bien Maître.

Drago repartit dans la chambre au dessus. Pendant ce temps là, l'interview eu le temps de ce finir. Voldemort rechercha son médaillon qu'il ne retrouva pas. Queuedever était en train d'accuser Drago mais celui-ci s'empressa de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa tante était d'accord pour le recevoir. Il sembla soudain beaucoup moins préoccupé par la recherche de l'Horcruxe.

Drago avait l'habitude de s'entraîné aux sortilèges très bruyamment avec Severus Rogue. Il avait toujours dit à celui-ci que le jour où il sevrait tuer quelqu'un, les voisins de chambre ne se soucieront jamais du bruit.

- Et qui comptez-vous tuer ?  
- Si je vous le dit Rogue, ça ne sera plus une surprise le jour où je vous demanderais de m'aider. Mais étant donné que vous le saurez tôt ou tard, je compte tuer Lord Voldemort.  
- Lord Voldemort ? Vous ? _S'étonna Severus Rogue_  
- Moi-même.  
- Mais pourquoi donc ? _S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter_  
- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Vous m'avez connu lorsque je ne n'étais qu'un garçon de onze ans, vous devriez le savoir. L'arrogance était certainement moins point fort mais j'étais loin de réellement partager les idéaux de mon père. Les études m'intéressait, pas seulement parce que je voulais être plus fort que les Gryffondors. Ma mère était fier de moi. Aujourd'hui elle est désespéré, à honte. Lord Voldemort à prit toute l'innocence, tout le peu de bonté qu'il pouvait y avoir en moi. J'ai d'abord joué un rôle pour l'approcher plus facilement mais le masque est devenu mon vrai visage. Ce meurtre est la seule chose me rattachant à ma vertus d'autrefois, je ne peux pas y renoncer. _j'aime le vin, le jeu et les filles_ _mais c__rois-tu donc que je n'aie plus d'orgueil, parce que je n'ai plus de honte ?_ C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma vie d'avant.  
- Mais devant Yaxley, vous vous êtes évanouie Malefoy !  
- Simple simulation, il faut mieux ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Le lendemain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda de nouveau des nouvelles de Bellatrix. Drago lui assura qu'elle l'attendrait ce soir, dans sa chambre, après la fête. Le blond se posa de plus en plus de question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il le tuer ? Après tout il ne lui avait rien fait. Il l'avait accepter, le protégeait, il l'appréciait, aimait passé du temps en sa compagnie. Ils étaient devenu inséparable et il ne pouvait peut-être pas tuer un homme qu'il aimait, si ? Etait-ce vraiment par désir de retrouver des vertus perdue ou par jalousie excessive ? Pourquoi ces pensées lui venaient maintenant ? Ce soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tout les deux dans la chambre et qu'il devra tiré sa baguette, arrivera-t-il à être flamboyant ou tremblera-t-il pour de vrai cette fois, laissant retomber son bâton magique ? Cet homme, si avec ce qu'il restait d'humain en lui on pouvait le qualifié ainsi, lui demandait de corrompre sa propre mère, il le ferait. Il devait garder cette seule et unique pensée à l'esprit.  
La fête battait son plein, les hommes étaient tous saoul, Voldemort encore plus que les autres. Il attendait seulement le signale de Drago pour monter dans la chambre. Lorsque le blondinet apparut, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut complètement absorbé par son regard. Drago, Dragonitta, que ferait-il sans lui ? Leur alliance était l'une des meilleures choses lui étant arrivé depuis le début de son règne. Hormis la possibilité de tuer les moldus. Il suivit le jeune homme jusque dans sa chambre, déposa sa baguette et Drago l'enferma dans un tiroir.

- Que fais-tu donc mignon ? _Demanda-t-il surprit_  
- Maître, je range seulement votre baguette.

Lord Voldemort répondit seulement d'un signe de la main avant de s'allonger dans son lit, attendant l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Il demanda au neveu de la femme d'allée la cherché et il s'exécuta tan dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit place dans le lit en éteignant la lumière. Un craquement ce fit entendre

- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! _Lança une masculine_  
- Drago, c'est toi ?! _Dit Voldemort, stupéfait_  
- N'en doutez pas Maître, _répondit Drago en lui mettant la main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne crie trop fort puis ajouta_, Severus, détruisez le médaillon !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs utilisa un crochet de Basilic qu'il enfonça au centre jusqu'à ce que toute magie noire soit enlever. Voldemort poussa un cri, mordant l'annulaire gauche du blond par la même occasion. Il l'acheva avec un _Avada Kedavra_. Drago prit la parole.

_- Regarde, il m'a mordu au doigt. je garderai jusqu'à la mort cette bague sanglante, inestimable diamant._  
- Vous n'aurez qu'a recouvrir cette marque d'une alliance le moment venu.

Drago prit en suite la fuite avec Rogue, se réfugiant à la campagne. Regardant la marque rouge, il se rendit compte que le masque était toujours là. Il s'était totalement imprégné de lui maintenant, le changement était irréversible, ce meurtre n'y avait pas changé. Il regrettait même. D'avoir peut-être tué la seule personne comptant à ses yeux. Il lui avait seulement laissé cette bague à l'annulaire.  
Le lendemain, les hommes de main du Mage Noir ne tardèrent pas à découvrir son cadavre, mettant la tête du dénommé « Dragozaccio » à prix. Amycus Carrow fut rapidement nommé au pouvoir et le peuple n'en profita pas pour se révolter.  
Les jours s'écoulèrent et Drago n'était encore jamais sortit. Apprenant la mort de sa mère, il décida de revenir à Londres pour son enterrement bien que Rogue lui ai formellement déconseillé étant donné que sa photo était placardé partout, les détraqueurs le recherchant. Mais le blond n'écouta rien et s'y rendit tout de même. Un Barman le reconnu et lui acensa un coup sur la tête. Le peuple jeta son corps dans la Tamise et on n'entendit plus jamais parlé de Drago Malefoy.

Fin de l'OS.

Salut, salut ! Voilà, ce soir je m'ennuyais, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais faire et j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS pour vous faire patienté ! Il ne faut pas cherché à situé l'époque, il n'a aucun lien avec l'histoire. Bon, bien évidemment, il n'est pas corrigé. Il est aussi relativement cours (plus que mes chapitres). Et je doute fortement qu'il vous ai plus xD ! Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer: si certain d'entre-vous connaisse la pièce, alors ils auront certainement comprit d'où cet OS était tiré. Il s'agit de _Lorenzaccio_ d'Alfred de Musset. Je le répètète, ne pas prendre cet OS au sérieux, merci ^^ !


End file.
